


Take a break

by Faith_the_Border_Collie



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faith_the_Border_Collie/pseuds/Faith_the_Border_Collie
Summary: With finals fast approaching, Bella is becoming increasingly anxious. Studying instead of eating or sleeping, when she collapses in school, what will they do? Fluff story.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight**

**Edward**

I had been watching her closely all day. She knew I was worried but no amount of reassurance from her would ease my concerns.

Finals were coming soon, and she was studying harder than ever.

The dark smudges around her eyes were becoming more prominent. I had to catch her more than usual. It seems that when she is tired what little coordination and grace she had, disappeared. I smiled to myself as I remembered the grumpy look she gave me earlier when I had to catch her after tripping over the steps into school for the third time. I was tempted at that point to pick her up and carry her, but the look she gave was enough to scare even me.

That brought me nicely to the mood swings. I didn't know that someone could change their emotional state so quickly without Jasper. One moment she would be happy, enjoying my company whilst reading. Something would then happen and she would fly off the handle.

I couldn't wait for this all to be over at the end of the week. Hopefully we were both in one piece by the end of it.

Here I was, sitting next to her on the bed. She was laying on her stomach reading working through the heavy texts while fidgeting. I longed to be able to remove her stress, to reassure her in a way she believed that she would pass these tests with great marks regardless of how much studying she did. My words fell on deaf ears.

Her calculus, American history and English texts were in front of her. I had advised she work on one at a time, but that had resulted in a nasty tongue lashing. Whilst I could handle this, I didn't want to put anymore strain on her. Anger would only result in raising her heart rate and blood pressure, she didn't need that right now.

With my vampire sight, I could see the weight she had lost from the last few weeks of stress. I could see the strain she was putting on bother her body and mind. I worried for her.

Carlisle had subtly looked her over when she came to visit the other day. I don't know why we bothered being discrete, she was too absorbed in the books to notice anything going on around her.

He said that she was experiencing clear signs of fatigue but warned me that pushing her would only result in her getting angry. _Keep her calm and resting as much as possible. Monitor how much she is sleeping. If you start seeing any paranoia, hallucinations or passing out bring her here and I can do something about it._

I didn't like his advice. I couldn't stand seeing her suffer like this.

Sitting up, I moved my hand over to her shoulder. If she noticed my touch, she didn't show it.

"It's getting late sweetheart. Why don't we put the books away for a while and rest?" I said to her gently.

I received no response. Leaning over I took one of her books and closed it placing it on the floor. My actions were slow and deliberate so as not to scare her.

"Give that back, I am using that." She scolded.

I smiled at her reaching to take the next book, repeating myself, I said, "It's getting late, you need to put them away and rest for a while."

Her face lit up with fury. Her eyes scrunched up as she glared at me. The muscles in her shoulders and neck tensed as though she would try and fight me. I heard her heartrate and breathing increase. None of this phased me. I took the next book and added it to the pile with the others.

"That is mine!" She screamed. "Just because you are an all-knowing sparkly ass vampire unable to forget anything doesn't mean we all are. Some of us don't remember stuff word perfect after glancing over it once. Why can't you just help me instead of always trying to stop me from doing something which is important and needed. Just give me…" I ignored the rest of her rant, now picking up the papers she had been using to make notes.

It didn't take long for her to run out of air and need to stop. I was thankful that Charlie was away for a few nights. He had assured me that it was necessary for work, but I could tell by his thoughts that he was struggling to deal with the raging teen.

I took the opportunity to speak. "It is past midnight. Rest for an hour and I will give your books back."

She sized me up, wondering if she could get away with continuing to work. I knew her game. Before she even blinked, all of her textbooks were on the downstairs table. "I am going to get you a drink while you have a human moment." I explained to her. "One hour, and then you can carry on."

I didn't tell her that I planned to use everything I could to get her to sleep in that one hour. Her body was exhausted and no matter how much she denied the need to sleep, I knew that when presented with the opportunity it wouldn't refuse.

She stood gingerly, the blood rushing from her head as she stood up. I had seen this happen enough over the last few days to be ready to catch her. She may hate that she needs help, but I wouldn't let her hurt herself more than I could control.

Once she was steady, I made my way downstairs. Placing a pan on the hob, I gently warmed some milk, mixing in a small amount of honey as I knew she liked. Upstairs, I could hear her collecting her wash stuff and making her way into the bathroom.

I knew her well enough to know that she would do what she could to win. She was stubborn and determined. "At least warm the water before washing your face." I shouted up the stairs, knowing that she used cold water to help her wake up in the mornings.

The milk was finally warm. I poured it into a mug and made my way back upstairs to wait for her.

It didn't take long for her to reappear. I was unsurprised that she had elected to avoid pyjamas. She had tied her hair up off her face and had some pink in her cheeks.

"Come sit, I've got your drink." I said pulling back the comforter for her to lay down.

She moved reluctantly. Obviously unhappy that I was following through on what I had said.

When she was situated, I passed her the mug. She took a sip and relaxed deeper into the pillows as I had intended. The stress was still clear on her face, but it was a start.

I turned on the lamp by the bed and then ran at vampire speed to turn off the others. The darkness would help her mind relax some. I sat back down next to her and she snuggled into my side. I started to gently stroke her arm, knowing she liked me doing this.

As soon as the mug was finished, I placed it on the bed side table. Pulling her into my side I placed her head on my chest. I made an effort to breath slowly and deeply. With any luck her subconscious mind would pick up on it and copy.

She continued to relax for 15 minutes before her mind caught up with her and she started to tense. I was ready for her and started to hum her lullaby.

Not 5 minuets later she was asleep curled into my side.

I continued to hum all night, doing everything I could to keep her asleep. Her heart rate increased a few times, signalling that she may way up soon, but I settled her quickly before waking.

My mind started to drift. I knew this method wouldn't work on her again, but I was so worried and desperate. A few hours of restless sleep wouldn't be enough to hold her but it was better than nothing.

I longed to be able to read her mind. To join her in dreamland, even if the dreams were less than pleasant. Her mind had always been blank to me. Charlie's had been a struggle, but never blank if I really focused.

Thinking of him I thought about the next few years. Was I ready for Bella to become a Vampire? She would be giving up so much for me. We knew from my mistake of leaving that being separated wouldn't work, but I continued to feel guilty for taking away her humanity.

My thoughts carried me all the way though until sunrise. I knew she had to get up soon for school, so I gently shook her shoulder. "Bella, it's morning, you need to get up now."

She had never been a morning person. Looking up at me blinking sleep out of her eyes, I wondered how if she could ever not look beautiful. "Good morning beautiful. Would you like me to make you something to eat while you get ready?" I asked her.

A smile brightened her face, nodding she looked at me disorientated. "Okay, you jump in the shower and I will have something ready for you by the time you come down. Toast and scrambled eggs sound alright?"

She went to nod again, but then her face changed. It changed to a look of pure rage. "You tricked me!" She shouted. "How could you, you know I needed to study. I wasted so many hours sleeping and there isn't even time to go through it all before my first paper."

I was unphased by her ranting. Standing up I went to go downstairs. "Get yourself ready and I'll make sure you have time to go through the last of the syllabus before we leave."

With that I ran to the kitchen. Scrambling eggs was easy, I had done it enough times to master the exact way she liked them. Toast I could also do.

Upstairs, she was collecting clothes and towels while she waited for the water to heat. As she got in, I thought about what it would be like when she became a vampire. No meals, no sleeping, no pain. Would the benefits outweigh what I was taking from her? Would she regret her decision in years to come?

I continued this train of thought, going through possible scenarios where she decided she didn't want me anymore, where she leaves me, where she resents me for taking her life. I was too caught up in her brooding to hear that she had finished getting ready and had made her way downstairs.

The toast and eggs were already on a plate waiting for her. "What would you like to drink?" I asked turning to hand her the food.

It was close, but I managed to contain the chuckle. She was pouting at me, clearly still unhappy that I had made her sleep. "Coffee. Black." She said the scowl not lifting.

I turned my back to her, so she didn't see me smile. I knew it was another ploy to get her through the day and for the moment I would oblige. Her caffeine intake had been relatively low, so I wasn't worried about her having one mug.

When it was done, I placed it in front of her and sat opposite her.

As she ate, I spoke through the main points of the syllabus for her. I covered as much as I could, providing more details when I saw that she needed it. I may not be able to read her mind, but her face was an open book to me.

She managed a few small mouthfuls before she started playing. It was at this point that I knew she wouldn't eat anymore.

"Go grab your bag and anything else you need," I said to her as I picked up the dishes. Cleaning them at vampire speed and leaving them on the draining board to put away later.

"Let's go." She said roughly from the hallway. I knew she was in a mood and would be for the rest of the day.

* * *

**Bella**

I couldn't believe he had tricked me. I knew fighting with him wouldn't work so I had surrendered to a single hour. That won't happen again I can assure you. I was not a baby who needed to be coached to sleep, no thank you.

The journey to school was made in a tense silence. I knew I was being unreasonable, but I was too stressed to care.

He pulled his Volvo smoothly into the parking lot and he had barely turned off the engine before I got out. Walking directly passed Alice without making eye contact I stormed into my first lesson.

I was alone for most of today. I only had Biology with Edward later. If I studied through lunch, I would be able to make up most of the time I had lost. I could run to the library and study there. They wouldn't make a scene of dragging me and you weren't allowed to eat in there. Smiling at my plan I pulled out my books ready for the lesson.

The morning classes dragged. I completed the papers as best I could. Edward had been great covering the material this morning and it had really seemed to help. I considered asking him to do the same again but then remembered that I was angry with him.

Sighing, I left the classroom. In front of me was a bouncing Alice. _Damn, she must have seen my decision._ I thought to myself.

"Edward is meeting us in the cafeteria. Come on." She said taking my hand and practically dragging me down the hallway.

Thinking quickly, I said, "I need to get something from my locker, I'll meet you there."

She looked at me briefly and sighed. "You really need to sleep more if you think things like that are going to work on me. Don't forget who you are talking to." I winced, why did I ever think that would work.

Resigning myself to eating and 'resting' as Edward called it, I moved my feet.

When we reached the table, I could see Edward had already got my dinner and their props. He was smiling at us. I wondered what Alice was telling him, scowling at her, I sat down and turned away from him as much as I could at the round table.

"How was your morning Alice?" He asked.

"Very entertaining. Did you know that humans are incredibly indecisive when they are tired..?" She said with a smirk. "…and hungry." The tray was pushed closer to me and I reluctantly picked up the slice of pizza.

"Oh yes, their thoughts are just as interesting. Let's not antagonise Bella any further. How did your paper go? Not that I need to ask." He said glaring at her briefly "I am starting to struggle finding ways to write the same thing. It would help if every time I decided on what to write a certain sister wouldn't copy. You are capable of doing your own work you know."

"I know I am, but what would the fun in that be."

I put the pizza down after taking a small bite and pulled out my Biology book. Drowning them out was difficult, but I managed.

They nudged me a few time, trying to get me to eat, but I stubbornly refused. _If I fail this year due to lack of studying, it'll be their fault._ I thought.

Lunch break was over before I knew it. I panicked, realising I had been rereading the same page over. _No, this couldn't be happening, I wasn't ready. I needed a bit more time to study. The structure of a cell …_

Edward placed his hand on my back. "Calm down, it's going to be okay." He said. "Come on."

I took a shuddering breath with difficult and saw the look of concern on his face. Making an effort to breath normally I walked with him into Biology.

"Your papers are on your desk; you have 40 minutes to answer the questions. Any problems raise your hand." He looked down at his watch. "You may begin."

I turned over the paper and looked at the first question.

1\. Explain in detail the role of the mitochondria in the cell.

 _This question I could answer. I knew this. I just needed to… Wait. I can't remember, I can't answer this._ I looked at the next question, and then the next. My mind was blank. I couldn't remember any of this work.

I could feel my breathing increase. _Why is everyone watching me. I just need to write something. Then they'll stop looking at me._ I gripped my pencil and stared at the page. I couldn't' think of anything to write.

_Oh no, what is happening. What's going on. I should be able to answer these. What do I do? Where did all the air in the room go._

I didn't feel Edward place his hand reassuringly on my leg. I didn't feel him reach my shoulder to shake it. I didn't hear him calling my name.

Darkness was starting to overtake me and I let it come.

**Thank you for reading, please review. Final chapter coming soon, Jasper will be taking the spotlight.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Twilight**

**Bella**

"Can you hear me?" I know that voice. Where do I know that voice from?

"Bella," the smooth velvet was soothing me. My limbs were heavy and the world dark. Was that his doing?

"Open your eyes Bella." That voice again.

I fought through the fog of my brain. Why was I fighting it? I liked this feeling of weightlessness. Maybe I could just tell him to leave me alone.

I tried to say it. Nothing happened. What happened to my mouth? Why wasn't it listening. I tried to move my hand and again nothing happened.

I felt my heartrate speed up. Why wasn't my body working? Was I dead? What had happened.

"Calm down sweetheart, it'll come back to you soon. Just focus on opening your eyes." There was the velvet voice again. I tried to follow it. "That's it. It's just Edward. Carlisle is here too." That was it, I recognised that name. Edward, he owned the smooth voice. Where did I know that name from? More importantly why isn't my body working.

I pushed harder, reaching for the smooth voice. It was like my head broke through the surface of the water. Suddenly I was sitting up panting.

"You are alright Bella; you need to focus on breathing at the moment honey." The smooth voice, Edward I mentally corrected myself, said. "Can you copy me?"

I felt something cold take my hand and place it on a stone surface. What was going on? "Like this Bella."

I felt movement under my hand. A steady rise and fall. Was that what I was meant to be doing? I took a shaky breath with the movement.

"Good Bella, and again."

I don't know how long we had sat there. It must have been a while. I looked up briefly and saw who was in the room.

Edward was sitting with me on the bed, still holding my hand to his chest. He looked terrified. I immediately felt guilty. Behind him I saw the calm face of Carlisle. He smiled at me, but I blushed and looked away. I couldn't believe they had both seen that. Whatever that was.

"It's alright Bella. You don't need to be embarrassed." Carlisle said. "We can discuss what happened later, for the moment do you think you can drink something?" He asked.

I took a moment to think. Why was my brain going so slowly. It felt like cotton wool. Now that he had mentioned a drink, I couldn't help but realise how thirst I was. I tried to speak but my mouth was too dry. I'm not sure I could have formed words even if it wasn't.

"Esme, can you bring up some water for me please?" Carlisle said softly. I looked around again, wondering where Esme is. They obviously saw my confusion. "She is in the kitchen. She has been making you some soup."

Not a moment later Esme appeared at the doorway glass in hand. She passed it to Edward who handed it to me. I had expected him to let go after I had taken it, but thankfully he held on. I hadn't noticed my hands shaking with the effort to lift the glass.

I took several deep mouthfuls; the refreshing coolness soothes my throat. "Thank you." I managed to whisper.

"You're welcome dear." I heard Esme say from not far away. "Would you like something to eat. I have some soup made but I can rustle up anything else you want."

I looked up at her. So many words. I nodded with a dazed look on my face.

"Something small and easy please Esme." Edward replied for me. I tried to look gratefully at him, but I just looked bewildered. "We will explain everything later. Do you need a human moment?"

What was a human moment? Was he crazy? Suddenly a bouncy person appeared.

"Yes she does, you guys shoo, I'll help her then Esme will bring the food up." She said. I thought for a moment and remembered her name was Alice. I just nodded.

Somehow it took me until she lifted me for me to remember that they were vampires. How could I forget something like that? From her chuckle I knew what I was thinking was plastered all over my face.

She helped me use the bathroom and change into some clean pyjamas. They were comfortable, soft and warm. It took a large amount of effort not to fall back into the darkness as soon as I was curled into the blanket.

Esme appeared, holding a mug with some amazing smelling substance.

"It's leek and potato." She explained. "I thought a mug might be easier for right now."

She handed me the mug, but like Edward didn't let go.

It tasted amazing. Esme's cooking always did. But this was perfect for right now.

I drank it greedily, not stopping to savour any. She smiled at me. Before I knew it, the mug was empty, and I was starting to feel heavy again. "Carlisle said to go back to sleep." She spoke softly to me.

I collapsed back against the pillows, thankful for the respite. She stroked my face gently, moving my hair back behind my ears. My eyelids were too heavy to keep open now. I briefly saw Edward reappear. He moved the blankets covering me and then I was gone.

Back to floating in the darkness.

* * *

I could hear whispers around me. They were too quiet to know what they were saying.

With a groan I rolled over and hit something hard. Ooof. "Get the rock out of my bed." I murmured half asleep.

A booming laugh shocked me back to reality.

"Relax, it was just Emmett." Edward spoke softly to me. I pulled myself into his chest for a hug. I did not want to be away. "I thought you wanted the rock out of your bed." He said with a smirk.

I blushed, hiding my head into his chest. "Never mention I said that every again." I said.

He simply laughed at me. "Your secret is safe with me, but I can't promise for the rest of the house." I groaned again.

"Stupid vampire hearing." I muttered causing him to laugh yet again. What was this? Laugh at Bella day?

"Come on, don't worry about it. I'll keep you safe from the others. More importantly, how are you feeling." He stressed these words in a way that made me look at him with confusion.

"I'm alright, why?" It was my turn to look confused.

"What do you remember from the last few days?" He asked me, suddenly Carlisle appeared in the room.

"Everything, I think. I was annoyed at you for the whole sleep thing. We went to school. I had my finals…." I trailed off. "Oh."

"Yes, I think oh is a good response." Carlisle said. I couldn't read his face. Years of working with trauma patients had perfected his calm exterior. "You passed out in Biology. Edward brought you back here worried about you. You woke up briefly a few times, you may remember some of them. But that was 2 days ago now. Charlie came over both days to check on you. We assured him you had just over done it and were sleeping it off, but I am sure he will appreciate a phone call."

It was all slowly coming back to me. I couldn't believe how I had been acting, I knew better than this. I just needed to get through finals.

"I'm sorry." I said weakly.

"We all love you Bella, you need to look after yourself." Carlisle said gently. "Why don't you get yourself ready and come downstairs to eat. Take it steady though, you are likely to be weaker than normal. Alice can help if you'd like her to." I shook my head. "Alright then. We will see you downstairs soon."

I nodded and they made their way out of the door. Climbing out of bed I made my way into the bathroom. There was a bag on the toilet I recognised as my own. Opening it, I realised that someone had brought me clean clothes from my house.

All my usual toiletries were already in the shower ready and there were clean towels on the side. Turning the shower to warm, I striped off my clothes. It was as I was going to get in that I saw my reflection in the mirror.

I gasped. My face was pale and sunken. The purple smudges under my eyes rivalled Edwards. No wonder they were all so worried.

Sighing I got under the warm spray. My muscles relaxed, soaking up the warmth. It took me a good 5 minuets before I brought myself to actually cleaning. First scrubbing my hair, then lathering my body. I loved showering here, unlike at Charlie's there was a seemingly never-ending supply of hot water.

Reluctantly I turned off the water and stepped out. The bathroom had steamed up so I didn't need to look at myself again. I pulled on my clothes and made my way back to the family. Whoever had packed for me had brought comfortable clothes, for that I was thankful.

Esme was in the kitchen looking through the cupboards. "Good morning Bella. What do you fancy for breakfast?" She asked me without looking up. "I was going to make oatmeal because of the weather. What do you think?"

"Sounds great, thanks Esme." I replied feeling embarrassed. I wondered if I would ever get used to someone looking after me.

"No problem dear, go join the others and I'll bring it through." She said smiling up at me. I couldn't help thinking about how incredibly Esme would have been as a mother.

"B," I heard Emmett call from the den. "We've got a film set up. Come join us."

Walking in, I saw all the kids were camped around the TV watching what seemed to be a comedy. I walked over to Edward, he seemed tense and sat down next to him.

No sooner had I sat down; did I jump up again.

Emmett was in fits of laughter. "I promise, that's the only one. I made a deal with Mr Angry pants next to you. I had to drop it after one prank." He said between unneeded breaths. Looking down at the couch, I saw a selection of rocks piled on the sofa.

Sending him a glare, I curled up on Edwards lap instead.

"Sorry sweetheart, I knew he wouldn't stop if he didn't get the one." Edward explained holding me close.

I loved being here in his chest, it felt warm and safe. Snuggling closer I closed my eyes.

Then I remembered. School, finals, revising. What was I doing sitting here?

He must have felt me stiffen because he started soothing me again. "What's the matter Bella?" He asked. "Talk to me, please."

I couldn't. I could hardly breath. I tried to suck in air only to be unsuccessful.

Somewhere in the distance I could hear talking. The usually so soothing voice of Edward, the calm voice of Carlisle, the caring voice of Esme. They were too far away to work out what they were saying. Hadn't they been close to me?

I didn't know what, but something was squeezing the air out of me. I fought the arms holding me and they let go instantly. Pushing myself away in panic, I thumped onto the floor. It must have hurt, but I didn't feel anything.

Where did all the air go? I tried to look around to see what was going on. I couldn't make out any clear faces. Everything had a strange glisten to it. When had I started crying? When had I started screaming?

Air, I need air. Something was sitting on my chest. I couldn't work out the world. What was going on? I was going to die. My heart was pounding out of my chest. Someone kill me. Please, what is going on?

A hand gripped my shoulder and calm filled me. I gasped the air. Desperate for its relief. I heard a voice. "I've got it, give her a moment." I didn't know who it was, I didn't care.

I lent towards the hand. I didn't know who owned it, but I knew they were taking away the suffering. "I'm alright, I'm in control." I heard the hand owner say. "Don't make me calm you down too Edward."

The hand remained steady. I was slowly getting my breathing back under control, my heartrate slowing.

"Easy, I promise I won't hurt you. I just want to help." I recognised the voice now. It was Jasper. He must have felt my embarrassment start to rise as it was immediately removed, "Enough of that." He scolded.

Someone placed a glass of water in my hand and helped me raise it to my mouth. After a few gulps it was lowered, and I looked up into Edwards face.

"I'm sorry." I muttered. I felt nothing but calm. Jaspers doing. "Thank you."

"It's alright darlin'" He said, the southern drawl enhanced. It helped me relax further "Just wanted to help. Nearly floored me with the panic of that one. Wanna talk 'bout it?"

I just shook my head. Now that the calmness was filling me, I couldn't remember why I had got so worked up. "I don't remember." I explained.

"That's alright. Here." Edward passed me warm damp cloth. Gratefully I used it to wipe my face.

I looked around at the family. They were all staring at me, concern written across their faces. "I'm okay now. Sorry for wrecking the film."

"Screw the film." Emmett said, "No film is more important than my sister." I smiled gratefully at him.

Edward offered me his hand and I took it, allowing him to pull me up and lead me to the couch. I felt Jaspers hand fall away, though his calm remained. Looking over to him, I saw the worry.

Deciding to risk it, I stepped away from Edward back towards Jasper. Placing my arms gently around his middle, I hugged him. "Thank you."

His shock was apparent, I worried I had done the wrong thing. Then his arms came around me and he held me close. "You are most welcome. It's true. You're a member of this family. We all love you." He said.

I started to cry for an unknown reason. The love from this family was immense, I was so lucky to be here. I didn't know how I would ever repay them.

Jasper held me for a long time as I cried into his chest. "I've got you. You ARE worth it. Don't think otherwise." That only made me cry more.

I didn't know how long we had stood there, time seemed to be getting away from me more often these days. Maybe I should invest in a watch.

"Now, how about that breakfast Esme made. You really need to start looking after yourself more. Nothing is worth this upset."

* * *

**Edward**

Time had passed. Carlisle and Charlie have spoken to the school and arranged for Bella to resit the papers she had missed. She had the envelope with the results in her hands.

"Are you going to open it?" I asked her. She continued to stare at it. "Would you like me to help?" She nodded and passed the offending paper to me.

Ripping the top open gently I took out the letter. Glancing down the page quickly I passed it back to her with a smile.

"You did it Bella." I said to her. "Top grades in everything."

"I – I did it?" I simply nodded at her and let the information sink in. "It's all over."

"For now, anyway, remember you want to voluntarily do this over and over again." I smirked at her, knowing it would annoy her.

She glared back at me, but I didn't mind.

"Congratulations Bella."

**Thank you for reading. Please leave a review and check out my other stories. If you have any story or content requests let me know.**


End file.
